Existing disclosures, for example, WO 2008/003347 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,138 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,829, disclose injection valves in which a hydraulic transmission unit is provided between an actuator and the nozzle needle.
In some existing disclosures, the deflection of the actuator is transmitted into a corresponding deflection of the nozzle needle.